Turn Back Time
by Kristi-730
Summary: Greenlee thinks back on the one year anniversary of Leo's death


*TURN BACK TIME*  
  
"Wake up, wake up, wake up! It is a beautiful Friday morning and it's time to get up!"  
  
Greenlee Smythe-du Pres groaned to herself as her radio started to play some annoyingly chipper song. She rolled over and looked at the time, 5:15 am. It was far too early to be up.  
She dragged herself out of bed, went into the bathroom and started running the water for her shower. She then went into the living room, opened the door and grabbed the morning paper.  
She sat down on the couch and opened it up to see what news there was and gasped when she saw the date: October Seventeenth. Exactly one year ago her husband died a tragic death.  
******  
Greenlee walked into Fusion dressed in a plain black skirt and a pale pink shirt, caring enough coffee for everyone.  
"Good morning!" she exclaimed, overly enthusiastic, handing out the cups.  
"Greenlee what are you doing here?" Kendall asked.  
"I work here."  
"We know that," Simone said, "but we just thought that you'd want to have today off considering..."  
"Well you thought wrong. Now, don't we have some work we need to be doing?"  
  
******  
Later that afternoon Greenlee sat typing at her computer when she heard someone behind her.  
"Hi Jackson." she said turning around.  
"How are you holding up?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"How would you like to join Blanca, Reggie and I for dinner tonight?"  
Greenlee let out a sigh and then lied, "I'd love to, but I already have plans."  
  
******  
Tad pulled up a chair and sat down next to Greenlee.  
"Let me guess. You're here to say that if I need someone to talk to talk to, you're available." She said crossing her arms.  
"Actually I was going to say that this is all normal." he told her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Trying to keep yourself busy so you don't have to think about Leo."  
"Did you?"  
"I had to."  
"It hurts. I mean, it's been one year and I've already moved on. Is that wrong?"  
"Not at all."  
******  
Greenlee walked into the living room dressed in one of the few shirts that she still had of Leo's and a pair of jeans. She put a mixed cd that she had made months ago in the stereo and pushed play.  
She picked up a photo album and crawled on her couch. It felt good to just stop moving. That was all she had done all day.  
As the song started up, she began flipping through the pages.  
  
"Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
  
And you're left with yesterday  
  
Left with the memories  
  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
  
And be happy for the time  
  
I had you with me  
  
Though we go our separate ways  
  
I won't forget so don't forget  
  
The memories we made"  
  
As she looked through the pictures she could hear the conversations that went along with them, "I am exquisitely happy at this very moment, Leo. I am. Being with you is like this huge life raft for me. But I can't help feeling like we're going to drown."  
"It's not going to happen. Greenlee, if -- if the raft gets a few holes in it, we can just patch them up. It's no big deal."  
"I like that."  
  
"Please remember, please remember  
  
I was there for you  
  
And you were there for me  
  
Please remember, our time together  
  
The time was yours and mine  
  
While we were wild and free  
  
Please remember, please remember me"  
  
"Is there an us?"  
"I don't know!"  
  
"I can let you go, you know. I can find a way to have a life that gives me what I want and what I need because I'll be damned if I spend the best years of my life waiting for you to make up your mind. But I will tell you this, Leo, if there is any chance that we could be something great, how can I walk away from that without giving it one last shot? How can I walk away from the best love I've ever known? Damn it, Leo, how can you?"  
  
"Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
  
And it's sad to walk away  
  
With just the memories  
  
Who's to know what might have been  
  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
  
I'll never know again"  
  
"Good-bye, Leo."  
"No, forget it."  
"What do you care if I stay or go?"  
"Of course I care, Greenlee. With you out of my life, who am I going to have to remind me what a useless waste of air space I am?"  
"Oh, Leo, there will always be plenty of people to tell you that."  
"For you, my friend, who is now strong enough to overcome love. Congratulations."  
"May you learn from my mistakes."  
"And you from mine."  
"That's why we have each other."  
  
"Please remember, please remember  
  
I was there for you  
  
And you were there for me  
  
And remember, please remember me  
  
Please remember, please remember  
  
I was there for you  
  
And you were there for me  
  
Please remember, our time together  
  
The time was yours and mine  
  
While we were wild and free  
  
Please remember, please remember me"  
  
"I love you."  
"Yeah, right, right. Just keep talking about Becca."  
"I love you so much, Greenlee."  
  
"And how we laugh and how we smile  
  
And how this heart was yours and mine  
  
And how a dream was out of reach  
  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
  
We took each day and made it mine  
  
We wrote our names across the sky  
  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
  
And I knew that you had me  
  
Please remember, Please remember"  
  
"Becca's your ideal, just like Ryan is mine.  
"You're my ideal, Greenlee. Can't you tell how much I love you?"  
  
As the song ended Greenlee picked up the phone and dialed Jackson's number.  
"Hi, it's Greenlee. I was wondering if that dinner invitation was still on the table." 


End file.
